Let's Go Home (2019 episode)
is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of the ''Fruits Basket'' 2019 Anime. Summary Kazuma Sohma’s visit to the house is more than a casual visit, especially for Kyo. Will Kyo’s biggest secret finally be revealed? Plot Characters Trivia *The episode title is taken from one of Tohru's lines in the episode. *This episode adapted Chapters 32 and 33, plus the first few pages of Chapter 34 in exploring Kyo's backstory. Anime and Manga Differences *The flashback showing Kazuma coming to a young Kyo at his mother’s funeral came later in Chapter 34 of the manga. *When Tohru was recalling what Kyo told her about Kazuma, there was a flashback in the manga showing their conversation about him from Chapter 5. *Yuki was wearing a different Chinese shirt design in the manga when greeting Kazuma. *Kagura and Shigure were shown to be closer together at the table in the manga when musing over Kyo not openly showing affection toward Kazuma. *A small part of the start of Kazuma and Kyo’s conversation was removed in the manga where Kazuma commented on the number of books Kyo had, only for Kyo to remark they were Shigure’s. *There was a small flashback shown in the manga depicting Kazuma telling Kyo he will be away for a while on a journey. This got removed for the anime. In addition, Kazuma’s dialogue explaining his reason for wanting Kyo to stay at Shigure’s house was expanded a bit for the anime. *While cleaning, Kagura and Tohru were not wearing aprons in the manga. *The bit showing Kagura come across Shigure and Kazuma’s conversation was expanded a bit in the anime. *While Kazuma and Kyo had their conversation outside, the anime added in some more shots of Yuki, Shigure, and Kagura in dreary lighting reflecting the situation to come. *Kyo’s transformation into his “true form” was animated for the anime, with some added visual details with steam emitting from his body and his eyes glowing orange. *While Tohru was vomiting from the stench of Kyo’s “true form”, there is some removed dialogue from her narration where she commented on the stench and that vomiting didn’t help with resolving it. *When Kyo was recalling how overprotective his mother was of him, he punched a dent into a large rock in the manga instead of shattering and causing a part of the cliffside he was close to collapse. *When Kyo slashed at Tohru to attempt driving her away in the manga, the attack only scratched her shoulder and knocked her back slightly compared to the anime’s greater showing of strength from Kyo. *When Tohru tries a second time to coerce Kyo into calming down, he does not resist her in the manga when she tries reasoning with him. *Before Kyo returned to human form, Tohru was thinking if she was told of being told it's okay to be selfish before by Kyo before recalling him saying this to her. This bit was removed from the anime. *A small bit where a younger Tohru is seen while Kyo comes to terms with the fact he wants to live happily with Tohru was removed from the anime. es:Episodio 24 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes